Erinnerungen
by Cleindori
Summary: Stell dir vor, was waere, wenn Voldemort schon im ersten Krieg besiegt worden waere und Harry ein ganz normaler Junge waere... Dies hier ist sein Abschiedsbrief an Draco Warnings: mild slash and chara death


So. Nach langer Zeit gibt es auch mal wieder etwas von mir zu hoeren. Tut mir leid, dass ihr hier keine suessen kleinen a's, u's und o's mit kleinen futzeligen knuddeligen Punkten vorfindet, aber das ist das beste, was ich im Moment bieten kann.

Naja, aber nun zur Story: Habt ihr euch eigentlich mal gefragt, was waere, wenn Harry Potter nicht Der-Junge-Der-Lebt gewesen waere, sondern einfach nur ein Waisenkind, das nach Hogwarts geht und Voldemort schon im ersten Krieg besiegt worden waere? Viele Freundschaften waeren meiner Meinung nach nicht entstanden und auch sonst waere es eher langweilig geworden.

Da ich nun aber einmal Draco liebe und ich denke, dass er tief in sich drin sogar lieben kann, und da auch sonst gar keine Story zu stande kaeme, habe ihre 'passionshafte' Feindschaft weiterverwendet und bei Bedarf "etwas" umgemodelt. ( Ja, ich weiss, ich bin die Mutter aller Untertreibungen)

Nun, das war jetzt genug Gelaber. Hier nur noch schnell die Warnungen und natuerlich der Proclaimer:

Proclaimer: Leider nicht meine Idee mit dieser komischen Harry Potter Welt und ich hab auch ganz artig keine Magie mit reingemischt. Ich haette mir ja sonst eine goldene Nase verdienen koennen und das koennen wir ja nicht zulassen. Ausserdem ist der Songtext von Evanescence: Whisper. Ich musste ihn allerdings ganz alleine aufschreiben, weil es noch einen ganz anderen Song gibt, der genauso heisst, aber ganz anders geht. Aber ich hab ja auch keine Ahnung.

Warnung: Slash (wer's nicht mag, tja, weg vom Fenster) allerdings nichts explicites, Characterdeath und auch sonst eher etwas duster.

Ich kann's nicht glauben, ich hab ja immer noch nicht mit der Story angefangen! Nun aber los.

_Have fun and enjoy it_

Erinnerungen 

Ein Zettel fiel ihm in die Haende. Er betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren. Der Zettel war auf einer Seite mit schwarzer Tinte beschrieben und es sah so aus, als waere er oft gelesenm hin und her gewendet, zusammengeknuellt und wieder geglaettet worden.

Draco wusste genau, was auf dem Zettel stand, hatte er doch naechtelang darueber gebruetet, hatte Traenen vergossen und geschrien, war verzweifelt.

Please, please forgive me 

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you will look out_

_And barely conscious you say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant_

_Am I so insignificant_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I am a sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Please, please forgive me 

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breath deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm a sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed_

_I bleed knowing you don't care_

_And if I see it_

_Just the dream of you_

_Awake without you now_

_Isn't something missing_

_Isn't something…_

_Even though I'm a sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Nobody dying to know you love me_

_And more than loved home_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me…_

Ja, es war wahr. Alles, was in diesem bitteren Abschiedsbrieg stand, stimmte.

Waehrend ihres Abschlussjahres war ihre Feindschaft in Leidenschaft umgeschlagen, und sie hatten mehr als einmal die Klassenzimmer in der Nacht unsicher gemacht. Nach Ende der Schule waren sie zusammengezogen, auch wenn keiner gedacht hatte, dass ihre Beziehung auch nur so lange halten wuerde.

Draco hatte aufgrund seiner guten Noten schnell Arbeit gefunden, und seine erste Befoerderung kam sogar fast noch schneller. Harry hingegen, schon immer eher introvertiert und verschlossen, gab nach einiger Zeit die Jobsuche auf und besorgte dafuer den Haushalt. Dies war an fuer sich kein Problem, denn Draco verdiente bald mehr als genug fuer beide zusammen.

Nach einige Zeit jedoch veraenderte sich etwas. Routine schlich sich ein. Draco's Arbeitszeiten wurden immer leanger, bald kam er nur noch jeden zweiten Tag nach Hause und wenn er da war, sprachen sie kaum miteinander.

Harry wurde immer stiller, sass er doch meistens alleine im Appartement, welches er kaum verliess. Er hatte keine Freunde und sein Tor zur Welt, Draco, sah er nur noch stundenweise. Es war fast so, als wuerde er jeden Tag ein Steckchen mehr verschwinden, bis nichts mehr von ihm uebrig blieb.

Nach 3 langen Jahren lag der traenenverschmierte Brief auf dem Tisch und ein schmaler Koerper rotglaenzend ueber der schneeweissen Badewanne.

So, was sagt ihr? Ich weiss, dass das hier nicht eine meiner literarischen Glanzleistungen ist und auch sonst hab ich das Gefuehl, als wuerde eine ganze Menge Intensitaet fehlen. Allerdings ist mir dieses Lied schon seit 4 Monaten im Kopf herumgespuckt, und ich musste einfach etwas dagegen machen. Sorry wenn ich euch dabei in Mitleidenschaft gezogen habe. Ehrlich.

Trotzdem sind natuerlich konstruktive Kritik, Heiratsantraege, Biefbomben und eigentlich alles andere auch herzlich in meiner Review- Section willkommen.

Bis bald.


End file.
